


Dragons At the Moulin Rouge

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles AU's [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: It's France and performers and dragons.





	Dragons At the Moulin Rouge

**Dragons at the Moulin Rouge**

**-**

“Hands and eyes ahead. Don’t touch the girls. Don’t look at the girls. Don’t  _think_  about the girls.” The one armed, one legged owner of the Moulin Rouge walked with a pace that Hiccup had a hard time matching, occasionally throwing a threatening glance over his shoulder. “You’re here for the dragons, not the entertainment. Got it?”

"Got it,” the trainer answered promptly. He kept his gaze fixed on the shiny brass buttons just above the part of Gobber’s coattails. This gig was going to keep a roof over his and Toothless’ heads, and he wasn’t about to blow it by getting distracted by ruffled skirts and low necklines. Though he wouldn’t lie, there was something sparkling on stage that threatened to draw his attention.

“Now, this Nadder’s recently been switched,” the owner continued, shouting at someone who passed in sharp French before leading Hiccup backstage. “I put her girl on solo dances and paired her with another performer, but now she’s not working. So I don’t care what dragony abracadabra you have to do to get Stormfly into performing, just do it fast.”

After smacking the heavy curtain away from his face, Hiccup suddenly found it a lot more difficult not to get distracted. Women—  _the girls_ — rushed in every direction, some well dressed and some scantily-clad. He just barely dodged a beautiful brunette leading a young Nightmare on a leash. Her skirts plumed out in varying shades of red, orange, and gold, and Hiccup realized it as meant to look like fire before he tore his gaze back to Gobber’s buttoned back. He loosened his collar nervously. 

“Heather! _As-tu ton Timberjack? Où est-il?_!” Gobber barked over the blaring music coming from the stage. It made Hiccup wonder what the customers up front could hear. “She’s this way,” he said to the dragon trainer then.

He was led through a maze of halls and women, brought short by the occasional dragon or two, before he was brought to a curtained off section. Gobber pulled it back to reveal a nest-like set up with an open sky-light. Dragons of every shape and size chased through fine velvet sleeping cushions and perched on tall bronze trees. Hiccup’s brows shot up. 

"Stormy!” The dance hall owner whistled pleasantly as he made his way towards the back. Before they even reached the edge of the enormous compound, Hiccup could make out the sky-blue Nadder curled into a ball on her pink silk pillow. “Brought you a friend!”

The Nadder— Stormfly— blinked her eyes open at Hiccup as he approached but didn’t rise. Adjusting her wings close to her body, she sighed and breathed a warm exhale into his face.

“Hey there, pretty lady.” Hiccup held out a hand for the Nadder to sniff, sliding his satchel off of his shoulder. He let it fall to the ground as her dry, scaly snout nudged his palm. 

“Love to stay,” Gobber commented, “But I’ve got a place to manage. Come find me when you’re done.” Without so much as a goodbye, he waved his wooden hand over his shoulder and left Hiccup alone with the dragons. 

He blinked after him, shocked that he’d been left behind so easily. Then after shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the dragon. 

Stormfly seemed a little out of it. Her gaze was distant, and she kept her head low. Hiccup quickly went about checking her vitals, searching for breaks or ingrown talons. Physically, he couldn’t find anything wrong with the Nadder, so he tried speaking to her in low, soothing tones. Stormfly met his affection with sad nuzzles, sniffing and cooing against his shoulder.

“Does your tummy hurt?” he asked, tilting his head at her. He scratched beneath her jaw. “Are your joints achy?” She seemed too young to be developing inflammatory issues, but it wasn’t unheard of. “C’mon, girl, what can I do to make it better?”

And then she snapped to attention. Her pupils widened and narrowed as she frantically searched the room.

Hiccup stumbled backwards, baffled. He checked over his shoulders, but the only change he could pinpoint in her environment was the change in music. The upbeat can-can had slowed to a raspy solo saxophone. 

Stormfly jumped to her feet, nearly knocking over the trainer in her attempt to escape. Hiccup swore and chased after her. He pushed the curtain of the dragon enclosure out of his face and nearly ran over a dancer dressed in pearls as she sashayed by. 

“Stormfly!” he called out, terrified not only for the harsh berating he was going to receive from Gobber, but for the pay cheque that was disintegrating before his eyes. “Stormfly, come back!”

“Don’t go that way!” he heard a feminine voice shout, and he just barely noticed the sign written in french hung above the curtain the Nadder disappeared through. 

Hiccup swore and chased on. But he nearly tripped over poisonous spines as he found Stormfly sitting still and observing something with rapt attention. And then he realized they were hiding in the wings offstage. 

He froze, checking the dark audience before sliding his eyes back to the Nadder’s face. There was a new life in her expression, and her tail whipped back and forth with pleasure. Hiccup followed her gaze onstage, and his quiet command suddenly stuck in his throat.

She was watching a girl pour herself down a hanging ladder, pale legs extended as she floated down the rungs with ease. The girl’s ruffled black skirt fell short, and it revealed shapely thighs when she curled upside down. Her corsetted bodice glittered gold under the stage lights. It gave off a metallic sheen that blended with her blonde spirals when they tumbled over her shoulders. Garters interrupted the expanses of skin between her knees and hips, and Hiccup could make out the sharp points of knives in their holsters.

The dancer hooked her fingers around the last step of her ladder, giving the whistling crowd a coquettish smile and a bat of her eyes. Then with some impressive aerial maneuvers, she tucked and twisted her body into the air and landed expertly on her feet. 

He felt his mouth go dry. He was dead if Gobber caught him.

Stormfly gave a happy chirp. 

The slow saxophone was joined by other instruments, then. The rhythm picked up into something sultry, and the girl’s hands disappeared beneath the frothing fabric of her skirt. The crowd— obviously comprised of mostly men, based on the baritone noise of their shouting— went wild. No wonder the music had to be so loud. When her hands smoothed down her inner thighs, reappearing to the audience, there were daggers folded between each finger. 

Hiccup’s eyes slowly followed the curve of her lower back, pausing on the black silk bow tying her skirt to what he realized was a gold bodysuit. Then they dragged lower, past the slope of her muscled thighs and her slender calves. Her feet were encased in glittering gold and black booties. He watched as she lifted the heel of one, pulling her leg back to touch the base of her head. Then, still holding that position, her free arm shot out.

A knife struck a target out of Hiccup’s line of sight. He could hear its resounding  _crack_.

Stormfly did a cheerful little dance. Hiccup lifted a brow at her, reaching out a hand to rest on her horn, but then his attention was drawn back to the performer.

She was stunning, a deadly combination of  _come hither_  and  _if you dare_. Though he couldn’t make out the color of her eyes beneath the bright lights of the stage, they teased and beckoned. Her painted mouth twisted into a variety of expressions— one moment she was smiling coyly into the black blur of faceless customers, and the next she was dropping her jaw and rounding her lips into an orgasmic  _oh_. As enticing as her body was, it was the way her tongue slipped out to trace the curve of her cupid’s bow that made Hiccup’s trousers tighten. When her wrist snapped and another knife struck a target in her set, he felt himself inhale sharply. 

Her dance mesmerized him. Hypnotized him. Drew him in and made him wish that he could be one of the guests in fine clothes, receiving the full effect of her pouty stares and heated winks. More than that— he wanted to take advantage of that lipsticked mouth in other, more private locations. Guilt kept a tight leash on his lust, but he couldn’t feel ashamed enough to make him look away. Every  _thunk_  of her weapons against wood was like a tactile stroke down his spine.

Now he knew why Gobber discouraged even  _thinking_ about the girls. If they were anything like this one, they’d burn into his skull and never find their way out.

The blonde emptied her hands, making her fingers dance for the crowd so that they could see she was out of weapons. Then she strutted towards the part of the stage Hiccup couldn’t see— when she reemerged, she was dragging a simple wooden chair. A necklace of miniature axes dangled from her neck. She turned back to the audience and smiled sweetly.

Hiccup was suddenly deafened by the sound of “Moi, s’il vous plait, moi!” and “Je t’adore, Astrid, je t’adore!”  _  
_

The dancer’s eyes scanned the crowd. She tapped her chin as if in thought. And then something caught her attention— Stormfly. Sincere confusion furrowed her brow, and then her gaze slid from the hand on the Nadder’s horn to its owner.

Her lips parted in surprise. For a moment she seemed to forget the begging of the men at her feet. Then she regained her stage smile and beamed. With a mischievous glitter in her eyes, she curled a finger at him. And he could make out the color of her irises— blue. Incredibly, impossibly blue. 

Stormfly trilled and pushed him forward with her tail. All at once, Hiccup was shoved under the spotlight and into the beautiful girl’s glittering world.


End file.
